Bromance verse Romance
by randompandattack
Summary: When Harold asks Cody to talk to Leshawna for him he only wanted to help his friend, but somehow Cody ends up on a date with Leshawna! But when he starts falling for the loud and proud girl, will Harold still want to be his friend? Or will a bromance die so romance can live? Cody/Leshawna oneshot, Cody and Harold friendship


**A/N: Hey guys! This is an idea I've had for a while but only recently did I manage to write it. It's one of the very few Cody/Leshawna stories. If you like the pairing, consider reading my friend Rufus T Serenity's story "second chance at love". Anyway that's all, I hope you like it! **

**Bromance verse Romance **

During season five all the contestants who were not selected for All-Stars got to hang out at Playa Des Losers. And as Cody could tell you, it wasn't such a bad thing. He had been able to spend some time with some of the few friends he had. Sure some of them were on the island but it was a quick season so he wouldn't have to wait too long.

One warm sunny day Cody was spending his time indoors playing video games. He was playing a particularly well known fighting game with Noah as his opponent. They were the only two in the lounge at the time as the others were all spread out. Both male's fingers were moving furiously as they attempted to destroy each other.

"Yes…yes…yes!" Cody cheered as he dropped the controller and raised both arms above his head. "I win again!"

"That's enough torture for me." Noah puts the controller back and stands up.

"What? You're done?" Cody asked disappointed.

"Cody you beat me seven times in a row." Noah reminded him. "I don't want to play anymore. Go find someone else to beat."

"Okay…" This reminded Cody. "Hey where's Harold? He was supposed to come down and hang out with us today."

"Don't ask me." Noah started to walk away. "I guess he ditched you."

The tech geek frowned. That didn't sound like Harold to him. Harold was probably his best friend and could always be counted on to keep his word. "I guess I'll see for myself." Deciding to pay Harold a visit Cody stood up and turned off the game console.

He walked down the hall to his friend's room 111 and knocked on the door. No one answered. "Harold?" Cody knocked again.

This time the door opened. "Oh…hey Cody."

He moved aside so the brunette could come in. "Hey Harold, where were you? I thought you said we would play video games today."

"Oh that's right." Harold slapped a hand over his face. "Idiot! I totally forgot. Sorry Cody."

"No it's cool. Don't beat yourself up over it." Cody then took a better look at Harold as he stood there. His shoulders were slumped over and he looked pretty depressed. "Harold is everything okay? You don't look so good dude."

A few seconds passed before Harold let out a sigh. "I…guess I can tell you. It's Leshawna." He took a seat on his bed.

"What about Leshawna?" Cody asked sitting beside him.

"Nothing I try seems to work!" He raised his arms above his head in frustration. "I've been trying to get back together with her ever since she broke up with me after season one but nothing gets through to her! I treat her like a lady but I'm still stuck in the friend zone. Gosh!"

"I know the feeling dude." Cody put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's how I felt about Gwen. I tried to impress her but she didn't seem me as anything but an annoyance. That's why I've been trying to move on. Maybe you should too."

"No!" Harold shook his head. "I don't want to give up. Not yet!" He stood up and started pacing. "There has to be something I haven't tried."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure." Harold said finally. "None of my plans to impress her ever work. Do you have any ideas?"

Cody looked uncomfortable before shrugging. "Sorry, but I think you're asking the wrong guy. Maybe you should ask someone who's had better luck with the ladies?"

A light bulb seemed to appear over Harold's head. He snapped his fingers suddenly. "Of course! I could ask somebody to talk to her for me." He turned back to Cody. "Cody would you do it? Could you ask Leshawna about me? See where I stand and maybe what I could do to get her to like me back again."

The tech geek scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Harold…"

"Please?" The redhead begged. "I really need your help man."

"Well…okay." Cody sighed. "I'll try."

"Nice!" Harold cheered. "You're the man Cody. Just do the best you can okay?" Cody nodded. "Thanks again." He said a few minutes later as Cody left his room.

* * *

Cody worried about what to do for the rest of the day. He didn't see Leshawna at all though so he thought he got off easy. But he knew the next day he had to go look for her. Harold was his friend and he wasn't about to go back on a promise to a friend.

The next day he went looking for her around noon thinking he could catch her in the cafeteria for lunch. However he was disappointed to see she wasn't one of the teens chowing down. After asking around he was able to ascertain from Bridgette that Leshawna might be at the pool.

Cody headed down to the pool which was mostly empty with only a few swimmers. Luckily for the geek, Leshawna was one of them. Wandering over to the pool's edge he got her attention by waving at her. She swam over to him. Cody backed up a few paces as she pulled herself out of the water and onto dry land.

As she got out Cody realized he hadn't seen much of Leshawna lately. The black goddess was wearing her one piece bathing suit which (like the rest of her) was soaking wet. Cody couldn't help but find this surprisingly attractive and gulped. He had forgotten Leshawna had a beauty all her own.

"Hey white boy," Leshawna greeted him as she grabbed a towel. "You need something?"

"Y-Yes," Cody nodded. "I wanted to talk to you."

"That's cool." Leshawna said as she dried her hair with the towel. "I was just going to get lunch. We can talk then."

"Cool."

"But I have to get changed first."

"Ah…right."

Five minutes later Leshawna came out of the girl's locker room wearing her usual outfit. She and Cody then headed to the cafeteria. After going inside they grabbed some food and found an empty table in the corner to sit and eat on. After spending a few minutes eating Leshawna turned to Cody.

"So what's up short stuff?" She asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes…well…" Cody twiddled his thumbs. He was having a difficult time finding the words to say it. "The thing is…I wanted to talk to you about Harold."

At that word Leshawna stopped chewing and Cody flinched when he saw the change in her eyes. Not sure he'd get another chance the tech geek decided to try to push the rest out. "You see Harold was wondering…"

"Stop right there." Leshawna shoved the palm of her hand out in front of his face. "I know exactly what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."

"You…do?"

Leshawna put her hand down and sighed. "He wanted you to ask me why I won't go out with him right?" Cody hesitantly nodded. "Thought so. I can't believe him! I knew he was persistent, but I didn't think he'd bring someone else into this."

"I'm sorry Leshawna. I wouldn't have brought it up if I knew it would upset you."

"No it's not your fault." She sighed again. "I'm sorry Harold brought you into this Cody."

"You want to talk about it?" Cody offered. Leshawna wasn't sure she was going to take him up on that offer but seeing him smile comforted her.

"What's there to say? Harold's been bugging me since we broke up. He wants to get back together, but I don't. The more time that passes the more I realized kissing him on the dock back in season one was rash and that we're not meant for each other. Unfortunately that fool is so stubborn he won't listen. I don't know why he's so fixated on me."

Cody smirked. "Well you are quite the catch. What was it you used to call yourself? Bootylicious?"

Leshawna smirked right back at him. "That's right baby! Leshawna is all about the booty!" This got them both to laugh a little. "But anyway, I don't know what to do about Harold. Doesn't matter how many times I reject him he still comes back for more. I wouldn't mind it so much but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this Cody, but I am. I guess I don't have anyone else to talk to." She frowned. "The thing is, I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time. Since Harold actually. At first I was just busy, but lately every time I try to reach out to a "brother", Harold gets in my way. Guys know about him and they know about Total Drama and they just don't want to date me. What am I supposed to do?"

"You don't have to do anything Leshawna." Cody told her. "I'll tell Harold for you and try to convince him to leave you alone."

"Thanks Cody." Leshawna said feeling slightly better. "You're a cool guy after all."

The tech geek smiled. "Well I know how you both feel. I used to feel like Harold did only with Gwen. But recently I've realized she's never going to like me so I've given up on her. Unfortunately I haven't been able to find someone that wants to date me; partially because they know about how much I used to like Gwen."

"Really? You gave up on Gwen?" Leshawna asked surprised. "That's news to me. I'm sorry short stuff, I know it's hard." Cody shrugged. "But hey! That gives me a great idea!" She said excitedly.

Cody looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Why don't you and me go out on a date?"

"W-What?" Cody stutters in surprise. "You're asking me out…on a date?"

"Well yeah." Leshawna shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just thought since neither of us can find a normal person to date maybe we could try each other? Who knows, it could be fun."

"But…what about Harold?" Cody asked. "He's my friend and he still likes you. I'm not sure I should. I think that would be breaking some guy code."

"Oh stop being dramatic." Leshawna said. "It's not like your betraying his trust or anything. Just one date, and it's not serious. You don't even have to tell Harold if you don't want to."

"Well…" Cody briefly hesitates before giving in. "Okay, I'll go on that date with you. But I am going to tell Harold."

"Great!" Leshawna smiles. "You let Harold know, and I'll see you tomorrow for our date."

Cody stood up to leave. "Sounds good."

The black beauty winked at him. "Be prepared to party baby! I'll show you how we do it back in the hood!"

"I look forward to it!" Cody smiled as he walked away.

* * *

Later that afternoon Cody headed back to Harold's room to talk to him. But when he knocked there was no answer. As he stood there looking confused Noah walked by. "You won't find Harold in there."

Cody turned around in surprise. "Oh it's you Noah. Are you saying you know where Harold is?"

Noah nodded. "He's sick in the nurse's office. Apparently someone served him a sandwich with something he's allergic to on it. He threw up all over the place."

Despite being slightly grossed out this didn't change anything in Cody's mind. "Okay, I'll just go there then."

"I wouldn't bother." Noah stopped him. "After he finished throwing up and got treated he fell asleep. He's probably still unconscious."

"Crap," Cody cursed. "I guess I'll just tell him later."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Tell him what?"

"Nothing!" The tech geek shook his head. "Don't worry about it. See you later Noah!" He ran off before the sarcastic teen could say anything more.

"Yeah, that's not suspicious at all." Noah rolled his eyes.

The next day Cody was waiting outside the hotel for Leshawna. He didn't have to wait long as the black girl soon made her way outside and over to him. "Hey short stuff, you ready?" She elbowed him playfully.

"You know it," he elbowed her back. Then they both started to walk. There was a boat they could take to get to the mainland that left once a day. As long as they got back before it left the former contestants could go and hang out at a nearby small town. This is where the two were headed.

They reached the boat only a few minutes before it left. The boat ride would've been pretty quiet but Leshawna was more than happy to gab with Cody about everything going on with her recently. She hadn't had a lot of girl pals to talk to lately and Cody was such a good listener she just kept talking. Cody meanwhile didn't mind at all as Leshawna's small talk wasn't boring or annoying like other girls but actually drew his interest especially since her home life was so different from his own. Not to mention he loved the opportunity to talk to such a pretty girl.

The boat ride was over half an hour but seemed like a mere ten minutes by the time they reached the mainland. They got off and headed past the dock into town. "So where to first?" Cody asked his date.

Leshawna thought about it for a minute. "Hey let's go to the movies. I want to see the new comedy movie that came out recently."

"Oh you mean the one with the guy…?"

"Yeah that one!" She nodded. "The one where he goes to the water park."

"That looks hilarious!" Cody said. "Let's go."

They walked a few blocks until they got to a small movie theater. The movie had just started so they bought tickets and quickly ran inside. They sat next to each other and watched the entire movie. Luckily the theater was almost empty so no one minded when they both ended up laughing loudly at all the funny parts.

When it ended and they walked out of the theater they were both still talking and laughing about it. "And then…" Leshawna gasped as she tried to breathe while laughing. "…then that white boy goes over to the hotel manager…ha ha…and says…"

"We're out of towels." Cody finished her sentence. Then they both burst out laughing.

"That was great Cody." Leshawna said after catching her breath. "Some of my friends don't like going to see movies with me because I laugh so loud, but boy you laughed right along with me!"

"Hey it was funny." Cody shrugged.

"Ain't that the truth!" Leshawna slapped him on the back a bit too hard and he almost tripped. "Oops, my bad."

"I'm fine." Cody assured her. "Hey we got a little time left. You want to get some ice cream?"

"Heck yeah! Let's go to the ice cream parlor a block from here. The one right next to the pool hall." With that decided they made their way to the ice cream parlor. Cody was happy to pay for Leshawna's ice cream along with his own which the sister with attitude greatly appreciated.

"Mhmm…" Leshawna said licking her ice cream cone. "Nothing beats strawberry ice cream on a hot day!"

"Nothing, except for chocolate!" Cody joked before taking a bite of his double chocolate ice cream cone.

"Oh you like chocolate huh white boy?" Leshawna couldn't resist nudging Cody in the side as she flirted with him.

"Oh yes," Cody smiled as his cheeks began to redden. "It's my favorite flavor."

"Is that a fact? Cause I think you got some chocolate on your face." She pointed towards his face where a smudge of chocolate ice cream covered part of his cheek. His ice cream had missed his mouth and hit his cheek by accident when she nudged him. "Let me help you with that."

Leshawna then leaned over and licked the chocolate off his face with her tongue. The feeling of her tongue on his bare cheek sent a shiver down his spine as his face went cherry red. She seemed a little embarrassed about it herself but smiled anyway. Without giving it another thought Cody pushed his ice cream forward so as to make a similar smudge on her face.

"Now you've got something on your face." It wasn't until he said this that Cody realized he had missed her cheek and the ice cream had covered her lips instead. Hoping he wasn't about to embarrass himself Cody leaned over and kissed Leshawna right on the lips. It was a quick kiss, only for a second or two before he pulled back.

She seemed surprised, but not angry. Instead Leshawna's eyes lit up. "I think you left on a little." She said before leaning over to him and kissing him back on the lips. Her kiss lasted a good five seconds before she pulled back. Both looked embarrassed, but neither had any ice cream left on their lips.

They quietly finished their ice cream cones before paying and then leaving. They only had five minutes until the boat was going to leave so they both had to run back. Cody was better at running than Leshawna and waited for her when she stopped to catch her breath.

They both made it back to the boat with thirty seconds to spare. The boat made its way back to Playa Des Losers with Cody and Leshawna sitting next to each other for the ride. As they waited Leshawna remembered something she had meant to ask her date.

"Cody you never told me. How did Harold take it?"

The tech geek suddenly froze up at the question and his brain locked down. "W-What?"

"I said how did it go when you asked Harold to stop bothering me?" She expanded her question. "Or when you told him about our date?"

"Oh…I didn't get to." Cody admitted. "Harold was sick yesterday and when I went to tell him he was asleep.

"Oh," she paused. "But you're going to tell him right?"

"Of course. I'll tell him tonight."

Leshawna smiled. "That's good. Thanks Cody. And thanks for going out with me. And for…the ice cream." She said the last part quieter than the rest. "I enjoyed myself. Hanging with you was a lot more fun than I thought."

"Me too," Cody smiled. "It was fun. Do you…want to do it again?"

"I'd love to." Leshawna answered almost immediately. "How about in a couple days?"

"That sounds great." Cody said as the boat arrived at Playa Des Losers. They walked off the pier and were almost at the hotel when the tech geek turned back to her. "So I guess I'll see you—

But before he could finish his sentence Leshawna grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug. It was warm and soft as Cody found himself smushed in the bigger girl's breasts. Then she released him. "See you later short stuff!"

She walked off and Cody couldn't help but watch her go.

* * *

That night Cody went to look for Harold. He was feeling a little guilty about going out with Leshawna and even kissing her knowing that his friend liked her. This led to a little bit of worry at what Harold's reaction would be. Would he be mad at Cody? Would he still want to be friends afterwards?

As these thoughts ran through his mind Cody found Harold in the kitchen having a piece of strawberry pie. The TV was on and he was vaguely watching something as he loudly ate his pie. He spotted Cody as he walked in and called out to his friend. "Hey Cody! Come over." Cody walked awkwardly over to him. "You want some pie?"

"No thanks Harold." The tech geek shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh." Harold paused. "Were you eating ice cream or something?"

"What?!" Cody exclaimed. His hands immediately grasped his face and felt all over it. "Is there still ice cream on my face?"

"Uhh…no. But there is a stain on your shirt." He pointed at Cody's beige shirt which had a small stain in the corner that looked like chocolate. Cody relaxed slightly when he saw the stain. "Gosh are you okay Cody?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cody told him. "I just need to talk to you." He gulped. "It's about Leshawna."

"Oh yeah," the redhead said remembering. "You were going to talk to her for me. So how did it go? What did she say? I would've asked yesterday but I was too sick."

"It didn't go so well." Cody answered nervously. "The thing is Harold, Leshawna just isn't into you dude. She doesn't see you as anything more than a friend and your constant advances are just getting in her way. Most of the time she's annoyed at you because you keep bothering her."

"What…what are you saying?" Harold asked as he tried to take this in.

"Harold I'm sorry…but you have to give up on her." Cody said. "If you want her to be happy you have to let her go like I did with Gwen. You can find another girl to date though. I'll even help you look!" he said trying to put a positive spin on it.

It didn't seem to be working though. After hearing the news Harold looked miserable. He had stopped eating his pie and his head was lowered so his eyes were even with the counter. "…no thanks. I don't want another girl."

Harold stood up to leave. "Harold I'm sorry!" Cody suddenly called out.

"It's not your fault Cody." The redhead sighed. "You just did what I asked. You're a good friend. Really."

"It's just that…you see…"

"What? Was there something else?" Harold asked. Cody knew this was the time to tell him.

"Well…no." Cody lied. "There was nothing else."

Harold nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Cody stood there alone and looked down at Harold's half eaten piece of pie and felt guilty. "Why didn't I tell him?"

* * *

Cody continued to feel guilty for the next few days. Many times he told himself to just tell Harold but couldn't find the courage to do it. He was afraid he'd either lose Harold's friendship or somehow lose Leshawna. But after a while he didn't want the guilt to drive him crazy so he tried to ignore it. Instead he focused on his upcoming date with Leshawna.

He had talked to her a few times since then and they had both been very friendly. Any awkwardness had dissolved and the two enjoyed the time they spent together whenever they ran across each other.

The day of their second date Cody was waiting outside the hotel again when Leshawna came up behind him. "Hey baby!" She said before hugging him from behind. He could feel her breasts smushed up against his back as she squeezed.

"Hey Leshawna." Cody said as soon as she put him down. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Cody." She smiled. "But you look pretty handsome yourself." Leshawna said before slapping him on the butt. "Now let's go!"

They got on the boat along with a few other people who were also heading to the small town. As the boat left Playa Des Losers they talked about whatever came to mind like last time. It wasn't long before the subject Cody was dreading got brought up. "So how did it go with Harold?"

"Oh well, you know…"

"You did tell him right?"

"Of course!" Cody lied. "I told him. The thing is he was pretty depressed about it. But I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"I hope so." Leshawna mused. They soon arrived at their destination and got off the boat. Walking toward town they talked about what to do.

"Why don't we check out some of the small shops along the boardwalk?" Cody suggested.

"That sounds good," Leshawna nodded. "I need to do some shopping anyway!" As she said this she got closer to her date and wrapped her hand inside his. Cody looked surprised but just smiled and squeezed her hand. They walked down to the boardwalk holding hands like that.

Checking out all the different shops was fun and never got boring. Cody didn't mind at all as Leshawna dragged him from one to the next. Soon they were in a shop that sold all different kinds of knickknacks and things. Leshawna was checking out the jewelry she had spotted next to a rack of sweaters.

"What do you think Cody?" Leshawna asked as she turned around. She had placed several silly and gaudy necklaces around her neck and a few big rings on each of her fingers. She posed for him playfully as she awaited his answer. "Do you like my bling?"

"Very nice." He smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a smaller less ridiculous necklace. Standing on the tips of his toes Cody pulled it down and looked at it. It seemed to please him as he nodded before turning to Leshawna and quickly placing it around her neck. "I think this one matches your eyes."

Leshawna held the necklace up to the light to inspect it and was surprised to find it to her liking. "Hey this is really nice Cody. I may have to actually buy this." But when her eyes looked from the necklace back to Cody she noticed he had put a ridiculous looking large gold chain around his neck.

"What do you think of my bling?"

The black girl laughed. "Take that off white boy. You look like Ezekiel used to when he tried to do his rap routine!"

"Aww." Cody took off the necklace. "You saying I can't wear bling?"

"Hey I didn't say that! Don't worry I'll find you some acceptable bling. Just give me a minute." She turned back around and searched through the jewelry. Cody couldn't help but stare at her booty as she leaned over. Luckily this is the one time where that paid off.

As he was staring a man a few years older than the two walked over. He was dressed in black and had his hood up to cover his face. Spotting Leshawna's wallet sticking out of her back pocket he quickly snatched it and turned to leave. It was so quick no one would've seen it if Cody hadn't been staring at her booty.

"Hey stop!" Cody cried out as he grabbed the man by the wrist.

"Let go!" The man demanded. His voice was low and sounded dangerous.

"I saw you take Leshawna's wallet! Give it back right now!" Cody said louder than before. At this point Leshawna and a few other people started to notice what was happening. The man realized this too and quickly punched Cody in the stomach. The tech geek gasped for air and lost his hold on the man's wrist.

The thief started to run off but didn't make it two feet before someone else grabbed his wrist. But this time it was someone with a much stronger grip. The thief turned around to see Leshawna was the one preventing him from escaping and boy did she look pissed.

"NOBODY hurts my man!" She declared before pulling her free arm back and punching the thief as hard as she could in the face. He hit the floor hard and just from a quick look anyone could tell he was unconscious and missing a tooth.

Everyone else in the store including the owner started to cheer but Leshawna ignored them and turned around to check on Cody. "You okay short stuff?" She offered him a hand up.

"Yeah…" He groaned but took her hand and pulled himself up. "I'm fine."

The store owner quickly called the police and had Cody and Leshawna wait in a backroom so the police could take their statements. Once they arrived and heard what happened the cops cuffed the thief and took him outside to their patrol car. The store owner went with them to watch.

Leshawna and Cody were still sitting in the backroom now alone. "That was straight up brave Cody." She told him. "That took guts."

"Me? You were the one that knocked that guy out." Cody reminded her. "That was awesome! You took that guy out in one hit!"

"Yeah I was pretty awesome wasn't I?" She smirked. "But seriously, I would've been robbed if it wasn't for you. So thanks. I mean it."

"I'm glad I could help." He said sincerely. "By the way, what did you mean when you said I was 'your man'?"

"Oh you heard that huh?" Leshawna looked rather embarrassed. "Well heck! I don't need to beat around the bush! As you probably figured out, I like you Cody. You're a real cool dude. I never expected to go from one skinny white boy to another skinny white boy but this time I think I picked the right one. You and me, I think we could go far. And judging by that ice cream kiss the other day I'd say you like me too."

Cody's face was once more cherry red but he managed to nod. "I do, I do like you Leshawna. You're…well your amazing! You're always standing up for your friends and you're not afraid to speak your mind. I've seen you be gentle, and I've seen you kick butt and I can't decide which I like more! Not to mention physically you're the whole package. There aren't many girls as sexy as you!"

Leshawna blushed. "And here I was worried I'd have to wear Goth makeup for you to find me sexy."

"No way," Cody shook his head. "I told you before didn't I? I like chocolate."

Cody then leaned in for a kiss but was surprised when Leshawna grabbed him by the shirt and captured his lips in a kiss all her own. Unlike in the ice cream shop, this was not a quick kiss. Leshawna's lips were new, unexplored territory for Cody who used this opportunity to learn as much as he could about them. Leshawna did the same thing as she learned how Cody kissed and how best to kiss him back.

Warmth spread through their mouths and just as it was getting good they were interrupted. "You both can leave now." The store owner told them awkwardly. Blushing in embarrassment both teens quickly left the store after Leshawna purchased the necklace.

They walked down the street both still thinking about the kiss. "Wow…" Cody said. "I should add 'good kisser' to the list of why you're amazing."

Leshawna chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself. I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Me neither." Cody checked the watch on his phone. "Oh crap we only have a couple of minutes until the boat leaves." They both ran back to the pier as quick as they could. Luckily it wasn't very far at all and they made it back with no trouble.

The boat made its way back to Playa Des Losers and both Cody and Leshawna got off. As they made their way back to the hotel Cody asked if Leshawna wanted to hang out with him in his room later that night. She agreed, and before they went their separate ways she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Cody was in heaven. He not only had a hot new girlfriend who made out with him but knew there was a good chance she'd be making out with him again that night! The thought of Harold and what had happened the night before didn't even cross his mind until he saw the redhead in the lobby.

"Hey Cody!" Harold waved his arm around in the air to get his friend's attention. Cody however pretended he didn't see him and ran off the other way. He felt guilty but knew after what just happened he wouldn't be able to talk to Harold without letting the truth spill out.

Later that night Leshawna showed up outside Cody's room with a liter of soda. They start off by watching one of Leshawna's favorite shows and when that ended Cody convinced her to play some video games with him. She does better than he expects and keeps the game expert on his toes.

But after about fifteen minutes Leshawna gets bored. "Hey Cody, why don't we finish what he started this afternoon?" She winks at him. A wide smile adorns Cody's face as he knows exactly what they mean. Their lips meet in a fantastic kiss and despite only having really kissed each other once before they both seem to know almost instinctively what the other wants. The world seems to disappear around them as they focus only on kissing and don't even hear the noise from Cody's video game in the background.

Five minutes later Harold walks up to Cody's room carrying a video game. He knocks on the door but no one answers. "Hello?" It's then that he hears the familiar tune from one of Cody's favorite video games. Thinking that his friend is probably just immersed in the game and can't hear him the redhead tries the door to find it unlocked. He goes inside.

"Hey Cody I just wanted to…give you…back…your game." As Harold walks into the room his eyes are immediately drawn to the bed where his best friend Cody and the girl he's liked since season one Leshawna were. Leshawna was lying on top of Cody and they were both making out heavily neither having realized he was there.

It wasn't until Harold dropped the game on the floor that Cody opened his eyes and saw his friend standing there furious. He immediately stopped kissing Leshawna (which took a bit of force to get her to stop). "H-Harold?"

Leshawna wasn't sure why Cody had stopped kissing her until he said that. She immediately looked over to where the redhead was standing. "Harold!"

"How could you Cody?" Harold cried out with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong with you? I thought we were friends! What kind of sick friend are you? Gosh!" Then Harold turned and without another word ran out of the room.

"Harold wait!" Cody called out after his friend but tripped as he tried to get off the bed. Harold was long gone.

"Cody what's going on?" Leshawna demanded an answer. "You told me you talked to Harold! Did you lie to me?"

"No! Yes! No!" He shook his head from side to side. "I don't know! I'm sorry Leshawna. I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me what happened!"

"I did tell Harold that you didn't like him." Cody defended himself. "That part was true. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I went on a date with you. I didn't think he'd want to be my friend anymore if he knew. So I guess I did lie to you."

"Cody that is straight up wrong! You know Harold better than that." She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "He's your friend."

"You're right…" Cody sighed. "Or at least he was my friend."

"You better go talk to him." Leshawna said. "I don't want to see you again until you do. Got that?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Five minutes later Cody was standing outside Harold's room. "Harold?" Cody knocked. "We need to talk."

"Go away traitor!"

Sighing Cody pulled a card out of his wallet and stuck it in the door. He swiveled it up and down and eventually got the door to open. The tech geek walked in the room to find the redhead sitting in a chair with his head down.

"Harold listen, I'm sorry."

"Yeah right!" he scoffed.

"I mean it! I never meant for this to happen dude."

Harold pulled his head up and looked Cody in the eye. "You're just saying that. I bet you were after Leshawna all along. That's why you went to see her and lied about her not liking me. You just wanted her for yourself!"

"Harold I know your mad, but don't be ridiculous. You were the one who asked me to talk to Leshawna for you." Harold didn't say anything to this and Cody wondered if it had gotten through. "Listen just let me tell you what happened and then you can kick me out okay?"

"Fine…"

Cody sat down across from him and began his story. He started from right after Harold asked him to talk to Leshawna to when Harold found them together. The tech geek may have skimmed over a few details about the date, but only to spare his friend's feelings. "…and I promise I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to tell you right away and I should've. I was just afraid you'd be mad at me if I told you I liked Leshawna."

Harold just sighed. "Now I feel worse than before. At least then I could be mad at you and feel justified. Now I just feel like an idiot. Gosh!"

"You're not an idiot." Cody told him. "Or maybe we're both idiots I don't know! But I do know that I should've told you earlier and I'm really sorry. Do you think we could ever be friends again?"

Cody hated the long pause that followed. It seemed like one of the longest in his life. But eventually it did end. "…I guess so. I can't blame you for falling for the beautiful Leshawna. And if she picked you instead of me then that's her choice and I can't complain. The only thing I can blame you for is lying, and that's something I can forgive you for."

Cody held out his right hand. "Friends?"

Harold held out his own and shook it. "Friends."

After they finished shaking hands Cody couldn't help himself and gave Harold a hug. "Thanks man."

Harold hugged him back for a second but then they both stopped before it got too awkward. "Just promise you'll treat her right."

Cody put his hand over his heart. "I promise on my life! I won't let you down!"

"Oh, one more thing." Harold said as Cody started to leave.

"What is it?"

"You still have to help me find my own girlfriend."

Cody remembered. "You got it!"

* * *

It was getting late when Cody knocked on the door to Leshawna's room. The sister with attitude opened the door and gave him a questioning look. "I did it." He told her. "I told Harold the truth this time."

"And does he hate you?"

"No." Cody shook his head. "He was pretty cool about it after all."

"See? What did I tell you?" Leshawna shook her head as she let Cody come inside.

"Leshawna I'm sorry I lied to you." Cody apologized.

"I forgive you." The black girl said. "But don't ever do it again!"

"I won't." Cody smiled. "I promise. But there's just one more thing…"

Leshawna raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"We kissed earlier, and it seemed like we were together." Cody explained. "But it wasn't official. So I thought now would be a good time to ask. Leshawna would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "Sure baby." She pulled him into a hug. "I think you'll make a fine boyfriend yet!" Cody smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
